Just a Mujoe x Mechadoc smut passing by
by TabatoTheKappa
Summary: Mujoe and Mechadoc do a very inappropriate, hide your children


Author's note:

Hi basically one day I decided to write smut because I like these two and I had nowhere to share it so here I am. I do realize that the characters are a bit out of character and that the fic kinda sucks because I am kinda bad at writing and I wrote this a long time ago lmao. And I felt that there is a lack of Mujoe x Mechadoc stuff out there so I decided to provide. I might make more smut in the future so yeah

It was another peaceful evening on the Jetters Planet. The streets and roads started to become less crowded and the shops and restaurants were closing down for the night. As the sun was setting, the entire city became less and less active. Eventually, the sun disappeared behind the horizon, and now the streets were only lit by the street lights. However, the lights didn't reach every place. There were a few dark alleys, who were mostly populated by thugs and the homeless ones. And in one of these alleys resided a short and old scientist. The scientist at first seemed to be a human. However, the left side of their face was covered with a metal plate, their eye replaced with a len. The top of their head was covered with some sort of a transparent metal, that protected their brain (i assume that it's a metal, i'm pretty sure Mechadoc wouldn't cover his brain with something as fragile as glass), that was visible through it, which for some could be a bit of a disturbing and disgusting sight. They also had a mechanical arm, but aside from that, the rest looked quite human like. The scientist was lying there, covered with newspapers, shivering from the cold. He once worked in a criminal organization. He took over it. And for a brief moment, he finally felt powerful and capable of achieving something great. But he was defeated soon after. And from such greatness, he tumbled down so low. Not too long ago, he had an entire fortress all for himself, and today, he struggled to even find a piece of cardboard he could rest in. As he lied there, he started to think about his situation. He knew he deserved this. He deserved to be either forgotten, or remembered as an evil maniac. The thoughts continued to bother the scientist, preventing him from sleeping. He turned left and right, but no position seemed to be comfortable. And his back started to hurt too. Must've been his rheumatism. The cyborg decided to sit up, and arch. That caused his back to make a loud crack, which caused a short but sharp pain, making the scientist jump. But at least now it didn't hurt as much. He knew that trying to fall back asleep would most likely be pointless. So instead, he leaned back against the wall, sighing, and perhaps waiting for the moment when he would get sleepy.

Meanwhile near the dark alleys, there was a middle aged, blonde, muscular man going back home from another hard day of work at a curry restaurant. He was tired, so to make his way home shorter, he took the shortcut through various alleys. His cape gently blew behind him in the cold wind. Normally, people would be afraid of going through such places, in fear of getting attacked or robbed. But the man's posture and build were enough to scare any thug away. Little did the man know, that from another alley, the one he was passing by, the moment the chilling wind would blow again, a very loud but a familiar sounding

"ACHOO!"

Would come out. The sudden sound made him literally jump, and let out a frightened shout. The man stood there frozen for a second, before realizing that he got scared of only a sneeze. That made him a little bit angry, and unfortunately, his emotions took over

"Hey, be more quiet with your sneezing, will you!? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

He yelled. The figure inside of the alley let out an annoyed grunt

"Well, i'm sorry for not being able to control my bodily functions at all times."

The muscular man growled in anger. He was about to come back with something, but then something struck him. His angered face became much more calm. As if he was focusing

"Wait... that voice..."

He squinted at the man in the alley. And the short man, looked back at him. Both of their eyes widened upon the realization. Either one of them wasn't able to say anything for a solid ten seconds. Eventually, the muscular man managed to quietly spew out

"Mechadoc...?"

The short scientist in response, made a small, and a very nervous grin, that was followed by a chuckle

"M-Mujoe..! F-fancy seeing you here..!"

Mechadoc's grin quickly disappeared, once he saw that Mujoe's face was taking up an angry expression. The taller man began his approach, making the scientist back away in fear. However, he soon was back to back with a trashcan, and couldn't back away anymore. So he just sat there, petrified, staring at how the ripped man was getting closer and closer. He really felt like he was a goner now. He was scared of being beat up, that's why he always had someone protecting him. But now he was all alone. Mujoe suddenly grabbed him by his shirt, and lift him up, bringing him closer to his face. Mechadoc started to flail in panic, while screaming

"P-PLEASE, DON'T HURT ME, I-I'LL DO ANYTHING, JUST PLEASE, DON'T!"

Really, that was a pathetic sight. It kind of made Mujoe's heart soften. He let go of Mechadoc, but kept his cold face on. However, the scientist curled up, covering his face, as if he was waiting for the worst to come. Eventually, he built up his courage to look up at Mujoe. The tall man was crossing his arms, and tapping his foot

"Mechadoc. Tell me. Why did you suddenly turn on all of us?"

He suddenly asked. For a moment Mechadoc was in complete silence. He was thinking if he should say it. What if Mujoe would get just angry, and beat him up? No, Mujoe would never do that. But what about the times that he had turned away from Mujoe, and even stabbed him in the back? Would he forgive him..?

"It's... a long story really... let's just say that I let my emotions drive me..."

Mechadoc said, looking down at the ground

"I just wanted to achieve something... but that didn't exactly work out for me..."

He continued. Even though it was a vague reason, Mujoe understood his motif. He waited for the scientist to say something else. But instead, Mechadoc just grabbed the nearby newspaper, and covered himself with it

"Anyway, that's all I have to say. Now go home, you probably have another hard day ahead of you."

The short man suddenly said, lying down and curling up under his "blanket". He looked like he didn't care. But deep down inside, he felt absolutely pathetic. Mujoe could definitely feel that. For a second, he thought that Mechadoc could be just pulling a sob story on him. But what he said seemed to be completely genuine. He just felt bad for the man. It was sad to see someone who he considered one of his friends in such a pathetic and weak state. Now Mujoe knew how to help Mechadoc. The man probably just needed some affection. He knew exactly what he should do.

"Say... how about you come with me..? I have plenty of space in my home, you know. So keeping you for a night or two will not be a problem!"

Mujoe offered. For a second he heard no response from Mechadoc. But then he saw the newspaper shuffle, and then, a tired looking eye was looking straight at him

"You... really want me to...? After... After all i-"

"So, you're coming or not?"

Mujoe suddenly interrupted. He didn't want Mechadoc mentioning what he did. He wanted to give him another chance. The scientist saw no reasons to not go. No sane person would refuse such an offer. He nodded slowly, and got up, getting out of the alley, with the muscular man following. Now that Mechadoc was in the light, the tall man could see in what poor condition the cyborg has been living in. His clothing was pretty worn out and Mechadoc himself looked very tired and weak. He was kind of wobbling when walking too. Maybe because of his tiredness though. However, Mujoe went up to him, to offer him help

"You know, you are a bit wobbly... maybe you want me to carry you..?"

He offered. Mechadoc was very surprised to hear that, but quickly shook his head

"Nonsense! I don't need THAT big of a help, I can walk by myself!"

Mechadoc said, which made Mujoe chuckle a little bit.

"Alright, if you say so!"

Eventually, the two arrived at a big apartment house. Mujoe lived on the 10'th floor, but that was no problem, seeing that there was an elevator available. They got in, and after a few seconds they were already at their destination. The muscular man took out the keys, and opened the door, gesturing for Mechadoc to go inside

"Please, make yourself at home! Just don't break anything, alright?"

The short man started to look around the flat. It was small, and not very special. It had four rooms. A bathroom, a kitchen, a living room and a bedroom. It was a very simple house, but for a single person it was just enough

"Now, sit here, while I will go and make something to eat, alright?"

And with that, Mujoe stormed off into the kitchen, leaving Mechadoc all alone. The cyborg sighed, and took a seat in the living room. It was so nice to finally be in a place that isn't cold, and sit on a couch instead of a hard, uncomfortable ground. That made him want to fall asleep. But all of the sudden, his stomach growled, reminding Mechadoc of his hunger. He sighed again, leaning back against the couch and waiting for Mujoe to be done with the lunch. And soon enough, the big man came in, carrying two cups of ramen. It was instant ramen, but as long as it wasn't something like leftovers, Mechadoc would take it. The tall man handed over the cup to the cyborg

"It's shrimp flavored... I know that you hate shrimps, but unfortunately I don't have anything else on me..."

Mujoe apologized. It was true, Mechadoc hated shrimps. But in this situation, he could get by his dislike towards the taste. When he was given the cup, he tried to eat in his normal pace at first. But even though the ramen had the flavor that he absolutely despised, it felt so good to finally eat something not out of a dumpster. His eye was literally sparkling from how good the food was. The cup was empty very soon, which surprised Mujoe to no end, he was only halfway through

"Wow- do you want the rest of my ramen..? You must've been starving!"

Mechadoc nodded eagerly in response to that question

"Yes- yes please!"

He said. Mujoe gave the cyborg his cup. The short man took it away, and ate it all in less than half a minute. After which, he put the cup away

"Phew... I really needed that... thank you, Mujoe..."

Mujoe smiled in response, taking the two cups and the chopsticks away

"Hey, anything for a friend."

Mechadoc was surprised to hear that the man still called him a friend even after all these things he had done. He sat there, looking down at the table, wondering if he deserved being taken off the streets. What if he would do something bad again? These questions just kept haunting him.

"Still having a downer, eh?"

Mujoe suddenly said, to which the cyborg nodded in response

"I... guess you could put it that way."

The muscular man smiled, going back to the kitchen. He shuffled through some stuff, before coming back with a bottle full of purple and blue liquid and two glasses. He put the glasses on the table, before opening the bottle

"Is that...?"

"Nebula whiskey."

Mujoe answered before Mechadoc could even finish his question

"I held onto this for special occasions, you know. And I think that now is a good time."

The man said, pouring some of the alcohol into the glasses. Mechadoc wasn't the one to be drinking. But considering the situation, he could drink a glass or two. He sniffed the alcohol, before taking a sip. It wasn't so bad, but in his opinion, it burned a little too much.

And so, the evening continued. The two spent time talking about their past, and even plans for the future. Over that time, Mechadoc didn't drink too much, just one glass. That got him into a relaxed and open minded state. Mujoe however drank just a tad too much. He was clearly slightly drunk. He was able to control his body fairly well, yes, but he had more difficulty with thinking about the actions. Mechadoc didn't really mind that. At least yet. Soon, the two noticed that it was almost 2:00 am. Mujoe would go to sleep. But he had different plans.

"Say, Mechadoc... can we go to the bedroom..? I want to hit the hay for the night."

"Ummm... why with me? Can't you go alone?"

"I thought that I could still talk with you for a little. You know, until I would fall asleep. When I will go to sleep, you will be free to rest well... anywhere."

Mujoe said. That didn't seem like that much of an issue for Mechadoc, so he shrugged, and headed towards the bedroom, without saying a word

They arrived there quickly. Mechadoc of course arrived first, and sat down on the bed. However, something felt wrong. When Mujoe entered the room, he locked the door. For some reason the cyborg felt a shiver down his spine, and things did not get better. Mujoe began approaching the small man, but it wasn't a normal approach. He was walking very slowly, having a small smirk on his face. He looked like a predator slowly approaching their helpless prey. Instinctively, Mechadoc started to back away further into the bed, staring at the bigger man with his scared eye. Mujoe just chuckled, and started to crawl towards Mechadoc. The big man thought that the sight was quite adorable to look at. And just like the last time, the cyborg reached a dead end. He couldn't go anywhere else. His breath sped up, when he saw Mujoe tower over his small body. Now he felt scared, much more than the moment they met at the dark alley

"H-haha... g-good one Mujoe, y-you really got me! H-hahaha..!"

Mechadoc nervously said. He was hoping that Mujoe was just pulling a sick prank on him, and that the muscular man would suddenly burst out with laughter, to make fun of how easily he scared the scientist. Oh, how he wished... Mujoe suddenly put his hand on Mechadoc's cheek, before proceeding to lightly stroke it with his thumb, staring down at the tiny man with a gentle smile on his face. And he was very uncomfortably close too. The scientist was literally shaking, a blush appearing on his face. Suddenly, Mechadoc slapped away Mujoe's hand, and tried to jump down from the bed. But the muscular man caught him by his arm, preventing him from running away. Mechadoc struggled hard. But compared to Mujoe, his strength was nothing. So, it was not a challenge for Mujoe to pin the small man down. That only made Mechadoc flail his legs more. But Mujoe was sitting in a way, that made kicking him impossible for the short man.

"LET ME GO YOU BIG BRUTE! LET ME GO, NOW!"

He screamed. But he was replied with a small

"Shhhhh... it'll be ok, I promise~"

Mujoe said in a very gentle tone. Mechadoc seemed to calm down. Mainly because he got exhausted with the struggle. Now he lied on the bed, panting. The wrestler suddenly leaned in closer, and gave the scientist a small kiss on his forehead. Mechadoc looked up at Mujoe, his face almost as red as a tomato. Did Mujoe have feelings for him..? No, that was impossible, he was just in a drunken state, he wasn't thinking rationally. Or was he? Suddenly, the muscular man spoke up

"I know, it's very new for you... you probably haven't felt things like these in a long while... or well... never..."

It was true. Mechadoc never had a partner, and didn't particularly know about love. Maybe he was just scared of the new feelings he had never experienced before?

"So... will you let me show you...? I promise, it won't hurt... it will be quite the experience~"

The wrestler said in more of a flirty voice now. Mechadoc knew that Mujoe probably wouldn't let him go anyway. But now he was so curious about how would it feel, even though he would be doing it with a man. So, the short cyborg nodded slowly, making Mujoe smile

"That's good~ for now just sit back and relax~"

The tall man leaned in closer once again, this time planting a kiss on Mechadoc's lips. The short man's eye widened, now his face being completely red. The kiss was strong and long, and Mujoe made sure to put his heart into it. But he didn't want to stop on just the kisses. The tall man brushed the side of his face against Mechadoc's, making the cyborg move his head away slightly, exposing their neck. That was exactly what he wanted. The wrestler smirked, and started to plant gentle kisses on it, eventually going for the licks. A few soft gasps escaped Mechadoc's mouth, as he started to close his eye, and lean back, allowing Mujoe to take control of his small body. Eventually, the tall man was at the base of the neck, near the beginning of a shoulder. When he gave a few licks there, he felt Mechadoc's left hand slightly twitch. Looks like he found a sensitive spot. Just when the scientist was getting used to the small and pleasant licks, he was suddenly taken by surprise by a bite on his neck. It made him jerk suddenly, letting out a small groan

"Gah! W-what was that for!?"

He complained, which only made Mujoe let out a tiny giggle

"I guess I just wanted to take you by surprise~ but from what I could hear you enjoyed it quite a bit~"

"I did not! J-just go back to what you were doing!"

Mechadoc denied. The muscular man laughed again, knowing that his small companion wasn't very fancy with showing his true feelings. But he was going to get them out of him somehow. Mujoe leaned in again, giving the scientist another teasing bite. This time however, Mechadoc expected the big male to do that. He managed to suppress his reaction by clenching his fists and biting down on his lower lip

"S-stop that!"

He now demanded, glaring at Mujoe, who lifted his head up slightly to smirk at the small man

"Heheh, make me~"

The man replied in a teasing and flirty voice. Mechadoc slightly clenched his teeth in annoyance. He couldn't do anything of course. He was pinned down by someone much stronger than him.

"Oh, you- Aaah!~"

Before the short man managed to finish his sentence, Mujoe bit into his neck again, and started to nibble at it. At first Mechadoc didn't like how he was biting at his sensitive spots, but eventually, his eye closed once again. He started to let out lustful huffs, slightly wriggling underneath the tall man. Being pinned down like that, unable to do anything, and letting the bigger man take control of him... it kind of turned him on. However, Mujoe suddenly stopped and the grip on Mechadoc's arms was released. The short scientist looked up at Mujoe, who was sitting up. Just then, he saw and also felt that Mujoe was sitting in a way that made his pelvic area be pressed against his own. Mechadoc felt honestly intimidated. He stared down at Mujoe's very big bulge that was always visible through his boxers. It never really bothered him until now. But if they were going that far... the scientist was afraid that he wasn't going to be able to handle that size. Before he could comment on that however, Mujoe suddenly took off his tie, and threw it away somewhere, not really looking at where it was going to fall. Then he started to take off his lab coat. It was just then that the scientist was able to speak up

"W-wait! We're not going to go THAT far, are we!?"

"Of course we are~ now that we started we should probably finish, isn't that right, doc?~"

Mujoe said, throwing the lab coat away. Mechadoc quickly crawled away on the back from the tall man

"No, I let you get close to me, but I don't want to go any further with this, do you understand!?"

The tall male just smirked. With one swift move, Mujoe grabbed the shorter male by his hips, and brought him back to the position they were in a second ago. Except this time, he started to grind against him, making Mechadoc blush intensively once again. A small moan escaped his lips, as he felt a really pleasant shiver in his crotch.

"I know you want it, and I am more than ready to prove it to you~"

While still holding his hips, Mujoe leaned down again, and began kissing Mechadoc passionately, as he continued to grind. At first, the scientist kept his mouth closed. But eventually the grinding made him want to open his mouth to take in deeper breaths. That allowed the wrestler to quickly slip his tongue into his little partner's mouth. The moment Mechadoc felt Mujoe's tongue press against his, he immediately tried to jerk his head back, and yell at the big man to stop. But Mujoe definitely didn't allow that. His hands quickly moved towards Mechadoc's head, and held it pressed against his own. The short scientist held onto the muscular hands, trying to pull them away, as he tried to turn his head away, as hard as he could. But that attempt was just a failure. He was too weak to escape the strong clutch of the wrestler. His struggle eventually stopped, and he was forced to just lie there, letting his big partner tongue kiss him as much as he pleased. Eventually, Mujoe started to touch his tongue against Mechadoc's, wanting the small guy to join in. After a few attempts of his, the scientist started to hesitantly kiss him back, moving his tongue around rather shyly. The more they did it however, the more Mechadoc started to feel confident and calm, eventually being able to kiss back normally. Finally, Mujoe felt that he could let go of the small man's head. It was the moment where he stopped humping. His large hands started to suddenly slide down the scientist's plump body, stopping at the belt. He took no time to unbuckle it, and then quickly opened the zipper in his pants. To make his job easier, Mujoe stopped the kiss. A small string of saliva connected their tongues for a few seconds, before the wrestler sat up, leaving Mechadoc panting from the long kiss. He used the moment of his partner currently recovering, and with one swift move removed his pants, revealing a pair of red boxers underneath. Mechadoc looked up at Mujoe, wanting to tell him to stop again, but still couldn't do it just yet. The tall man then quickly unbuttoned his dark blue shirt, and removed it with ease, throwing it god knows where. Then, he knelt up, looking down at his small companion, admiring the work he did. Mechadoc was lying down only in his red boxers, blushing like mad. He had his arms crossed, and legs tightly pressed together. The big man let out a small laugh

"You know, you are looking absolutely adorable right now~"

That compliment made Mechadoc fluster more. It was only getting harder to resist Mujoe and all of these feelings he was making him feel. But alas for the wrestler, the scientist was very stubborn.

"A-alright, you got what you wanted, this should be enough! C-can I just leave now!?"

But Mujoe just shook his head, and put his hands on Mechadoc's thighs

"I'm not done yet, Doc~ nowhere near done~"

He then grope his thighs really hard, and spread them out with a one quick move. Mujoe started to stare down at his crotch, trying to think of what should he do next. That only rose the tension in Mechadoc, as that feeling of anticipation and fear kept growing. Mujoe saw that the scientist was slightly erect. So, he decided to finish the job and make it stand fully. His hand slid down the inner side of Mechadoc's thigh, quickly reaching the scientist's crotch. He leaned forward, as his hand started to gently rub it, making the scientist press his legs together again. He was leaning forward so he could look at Mechadoc's face to see his reactions. At first the scientist was managing to suppress his emotions, only giving Mujoe an angry glare. However, the wrestler noticed that Mechadoc was clenching his fists, and that he was getting progressively harder. Since the short man was keeping his legs together, he didn't really have any space to move his hand around.

"Hey, why keep your legs pressed together?~ Come on, spread them out for me~"

But Mechadoc only smirked at that demand. After all, if Mujoe didn't listen to what he was demanding, then why should he do the same?

"Hah, make me~"

The scientist replied. He was sure that Mujoe wouldn't force him to do so. But he was greatly mistaken. A few seconds after he said that, the grip on his crotch tightened all of the sudden, making Mechadoc moan loudly and grip onto the bedsheets, yet he still didn't spread his legs out. The wrestler started to palm on the area, and massage it aggressively. The short man liked that. He didn't want to oblige so easily, but he just wanted Mujoe to do more with him. So he slowly spread his legs out. Seeing that, Mujoe smirked, and grope the area even harder, making Mechadoc jerk suddenly

"Good boy Mecha~"

He said. All this massaging caused the cyborg to finally get a full hard on, which was something that Mujoe was waiting for. He stopped gripping on the scientist's crotch, and then went on to remove the red boxers, revealing a rather small member that was dripping with pre cum. Small in Mujoe's eyes that is. For Mechadoc it was rather normal sized. When the shorter man realized he was now completely naked, he covered his private area by pressing his legs together again. He never felt so embarrassed in his entire life.

"Come on, let me look~"

Mujoe demanded. But Mechadoc didn't budge. So, the wrestler of course solved the problem with strength. He forcefully spread them out, and took a look at the short in his opinion member. All that time Mechadoc was staring off to somewhere else, his arms crossed

"Awww, it's so small it's cute~"

The wrestler teased, to which the shorter man replied with an angry tone

"S-shut up, you could at least not comment on that!"

"Oh, do you not like being teased because of that?~"

Mujoe asked in the same tone, except this time he gripped the member, and started to tug on it, causing I few soft groans to come out of Mechadoc

"Y-yes I... ngh... I don't like it!"

He was able to speak up, with some difficulty. The wrestler decided to toy around with him some more.

"Oh really now? And why is that?"

He asked, now gently stroking his member up and down. Mechadoc knew that Mujoe was doing that on purpose, just so he would have more difficulty with speaking. That didn't make it any harder to pent up the emotions in himself however.

"Because... b-because... aah... mmmm..."

Mujoe chuckled seeing how Mechadoc was failing at constructing simple sentences. The cyborg's eye even became half closed. He was clearly enjoying himself.

"Because what? You know, I don't have all day."

He nagged. The scientist shook his head, returning to his senses

"Because I just don't like it! That's all you need to know!"

Mujoe then stopped stroking the shaft. He lowered himself, getting his head closer to the private part

"You know... It's so adorable, that I could quite literally eat it up~"

After he said that, he gave the tip a lick. Mechadoc looked up at Mujoe to see what he was doing. The wrestler looked back at him, now licking up and down his shaft very slowly. The scientist started to moan uncontrollably. He found what Mujoe was doing to be quite disgusting. But it just felt so good. The wet tongue was sliding across his manliness so smoothly, at such a torturous pace. All that time Mujoe was smiling up at Mechadoc, who was still letting out the sounds of pleasure. He loved listening to them. They let him know that his little partner was indeed enjoying what he was doing to him. The bigger male then licked one last time, going up the shaft, before taking the entire thing into his mouth, without any problem. He started to suckle on it, giving even more pleasure to the cyborg. Mechadoc's arms were becoming too weak to hold him up. So, he lied back down, closing his eye. The pleasure became even bigger when Mujoe started to bob his head up and down, and move his tongue all around the shaft, while still sucking. All of that was accompanied by the soft and adorable moans of the scientist. Suddenly, without any warning, he bit down on the shaft. Mechadoc twitched, letting out a squeal. Mujoe expected him to yell at him again. But he got quite the opposite

"M-Mujoe... p-please...don't..."

It sounded like a plead. The wrestler really liked hearing and seeing such a villainous guy like Mechadoc become so submissive. He gave him a series of bites, and the cyborg was forced to just take them, wincing and squeaking each time.

"I... I r-really hate you sometimes..."

Mechadoc said, to which Mujoe only let out a muffled laugh. Suddenly, the tall man felt the member in his mouth twitch a few times. He knew that the scientist was close. The man took the entirety into his mouth, and continued to suck. It didn't take too long for Mechadoc to finally reach his climax. The amount of semen that oozed out of his member wasn't that big. Mujoe swallowed it easily in one gulp. But he didn't swallow all of it. He left quite a bit in his mouth. When the cyborg was recovering from his orgasm, the wrestler crawled up to him. He quickly pressed his lips against his small partner's, and rubbed his tongue against his, leaving the semen in there. Mechadoc was absolutely disgusted by that. He did not like the taste, and the fact that he was forced to taste his own cum just made it much more distasteful. But because Mujoe didn't pull away, the short man had to swallow. The moment he did, the wrestler sat up, breaking their kiss.

"Ugh... that... that was just disgusting..."

"Oh, come on, don't you like how you taste?~"

"No, I don't! If I wasn't forced to I wouldn't even try to touch it!"

"Hmmm? Well, in that case, I have just the right way to get rid of that taste~"

Mujoe took off his shoulder pads, and threw them away, his t shirt was next. Mechadoc did not like where the wrestler was going. He didn't want to go any further. But he knew that the wrestler was going to force him to continue. Then, Mujoe took off his boxers. The scientist's jaw almost dropped when he saw the size of the member. It made his insides twist, just thinking about Mujoe making him do anything with it. He was going to get torn by it, without a doubt. But before he said anything, the taller man sat down with his legs spread out. He grabbed Mechadoc by his hand and pulled him closer, bringing him right in front of his crotch. Now that the cyborg was so close, he could just see how big it really was. He honestly felt terrified.

"Now, be a good boy, and do the same I did for you, alright?~"

Mechadoc just stared at the member, dumbfounded. He didn't even know where to begin with. However, he remembered what Mujoe did to him first. The scientist started to gently stroke the shaft up and down. The wrestler let out a soft groan, leaning back and just letting Mechadoc play around. As the cyborg continued to stroke, pre cum started to come out of the tip.

"Do I... have to take it into my mouth...?"

"Yup. As much as you can."

Mujoe said. The cyborg didn't fancy doing that. It was just so disgusting to him. His lower lip quivered, as he opened his mouth, and gently licked the tip, tasting the pre cum. He didn't like the taste, which made him quickly jerk his head back, with a very disgusted expression

"Urk... there is no way I am taking this into my mouth!"

He said, and Mujoe was not pleased with the statement.

"Either you do it yourself, or I will have to force you."

His voice actually sounded quite serious now. Mechadoc didn't want to have the entire thing brutally shoved into his mouth, so he tried to oblige. He moved his head closer to the tip, and attempted to take it into his mouth. Once he did that, he started to suck on it. He was going at his own pace, gradually sucking on more cock. The scientist didn't take too much of it before stopping. He felt that he already had quite a bit of it in his mouth, and was scared that if he went any further he would eventually choke.

"Go on. Unless you want me to help you."

Mujoe suddenly nagged. Mechadoc sighed through his nose, and began to take in as much as he could. Eventually, the member was so deep in, that it triggered his gag reflex. Not being used to deep throating, the scientist decided that this was the most he could take in. He managed to take in most of the cock, but still quite a bit of it wasn't in his mouth. Mechadoc started to suck again, beginning to move his head up and down. He closed his eye, and tried to not think about how disgusting what he was doing actually was. Instead he tried to focus on his rhythm. It was going fairly well so far. He was often taken out by the pre cum that he was forced to constantly swallow, but after a short while, he got used to it. Suddenly, Mujoe put his hand on his head, and started to pet him, as if he was some kind of a dog. The taller man moved his fingers through his hair, playing around with them. Mechadoc looked up at Mujoe, while still moving his head up and down. And the wrestler was staring down at him with a smirk. Suddenly, Mujoe's member started to twitch, letting Mechadoc know that he was close. The scientist continued what he was doing though. Although he did not expect a huge load of semen to suddenly burst into his mouth. Mechadoc tried to move his head away. But the hand that Mujoe had the cyborg's head prevented him from doing so. The short man still continued to struggle however. So, Mujoe forcefully pushed his head down, causing Mechadoc to take in all the cock, and deep throat in the process. The scientist felt like he wanted to vomit. He started to flail in panic, as the cum streamed right into his throat. Muffled sounds came out of him too. But Mujoe still didn't let go. Just when he felt that no more sperm was coming out of him, and that Mechadoc swallowed most of it, he removed his hand from the cyborg's head. The shorter man sat up almost immediately, taking in panicked breathes, which soon turned into coughing. Mujoe stared down at Mechadoc, feeling really turned on by the sight. His friend was kneeling down, his tongue hanging out. Cum was dripping out of his mouth. He was covered in sweat, and was panting. Yes, the wrestler was not done yet.

"M-Mujoe, you almost made me choke! Y-you should know that I couldn't take that much of it!"

Mechadoc said, now feeling genuinely angry

"Alright, I admit, I probably went too far... but you're still able to go on, right?"

It was then that the scientist saw that Mujoe was still erect. He himself felt exhausted already, and he knew what the taller guy wanted to do

"N-no, I don't think so..."

But alas, Mujoe wanted to have it his own way. He was going to continue, no matter how much Mechadoc was going to beg

"It'll be the last thing. After that we'll finish, alright?"

He said. The cyborg knew that it could just be a bunch of lies. But it wasn't like he could say no, Mujoe would force him either way.

"Alright, fine..."

The wrestler smiled, getting up and standing next to the edge of the bed. Mechadoc watched him in fear and anticipation, not knowing what would his next move be. Suddenly, Mujoe grabbed him by the back of his neck, and lifted him up with ease. The scientist started to flail about, startled by the sudden grip

"H-hey, put me down!"

He yelled. And Mujoe did. He forcefully lied Mechadoc down in a way that his torso was on the bed, but from the waist down his legs were hanging from the edge of the bed. This caused him to be pretty much bent over, and he was also being pinned by his neck. He was still in a slight shock, but a feeling of something hard brushing against his entrance snapped him out of it. He went wide eyed from fear of getting hurt by the big male

"N-no, please, you're too big!"

He nearly screamed. Mujoe smiled a little bit

"Don't worry doc. Only hurts for a short while~"

He reassured. But that didn't calm Mechadoc down. It wasn't like he could do anything about it however. Mujoe began to push in his member. His tip went in quickly, making the cyborg groan in slight discomfort. He continued to push in, as Mechadoc was biting and gripping on the bedsheets, to withstand the pain in his rectum. The cock was going in slowly, stretching the skin and causing more pain. The short man was seriously scared that the wrestler was going to tear something inside him. But eventually, Mujoe was fully in. He gave Mechadoc a few seconds to get used to his length. Once the groans turned just into soft breathes, he slowly started to pull out, just to suddenly thrust in again. The thrust was quite painful for Mechadoc, yet it also send a wave of pleasure through his body. A few tears streamed down his face, as he cried out from the pain. But Mujoe didn't stop there. He began slowly thrusting, which in result made Mechadoc let out more loud groans, biting down and gripping on the bedsheets harder. Eventually the wrestler started to pick up the pace, thrusting fast and hard into his small partner. Mechadoc was getting used to the intrusive feeling, and eventually the pain turned into pure pleasure, as the cyborg moaned in absolute bliss. Eventually, he himself came. The semen streamed down the side of the bed. But Mujoe was still not done. He began to thrust as hard and fast as he could. Mechadoc was pretty much lying there and taking it, still moaning. Although his head was spinning. He was so exhausted that he felt like passing out. And even though he absolutely loved the things Mujoe did to him, they were so tiring. He just wanted the tall man to be done. And eventually, Mujoe also reached his climax. When he did, he pushed his length in fully, and the cum hit the back of the cyborg's rectum. Mujoe then pulled out, his semen streaming out of his partner's entrance. Mechadoc meanwhile was lying down, completely exhausted. Mujoe smiled and picked him up, cradling him in his muscular arms. He lied down, still embracing his smaller companion.

"Are... a-are we done now...?"

Mechadoc asked with a very exhausted voice. The wrestler looked up, as if he was deeply thinking about the question

"Hmmm... I don't know. I think I could go for another round, you know?~"

He said. Mechadoc's eye widened, as he looked up at Mujoe with a tired and begging look on his face

"P-please, no... i'm too tired..."

He begged, to which Mujoe just laughed in response

"I'm just kidding, i'm pretty tired myself, you know! Also, I have to admit, for your first time you weren't half bad~"

He complimented. Mechadoc calmed down, now that he knew that they were finished. Even though he still was a bit angry at Mujoe for scaring him. However, he didn't have any energy to scold him for that. So instead, the cyborg closed his eye, and snuggled up to Mujoe

"Thank you... I... really needed that..."

"Heh. No problem. We can do the same the next time."

"Alright, just... please don't be so rough if we gonna do it again, alright..?"

Mujoe chuckled in response

"I can't guarantee that~"

Mechadoc grumbled under his nose, shifting a little to find a comfortable position.

"By the way, Mujoe...? How will others react if they will know we did... this...?"

He worryingly asked, but Mujoe just gave him a reassuring pat on the head

"Hey, they won't know about it if no one will tell them, right? Now stop worrying about it and get some sleep."

Mechadoc decided to do what Mujoe said. It didn't take him too long to drift off into sleep. The same could be said for the taller man. And so, the two slept together, smiling, and cuddling up against each other.


End file.
